


Lucky Field Trips

by Lovethewinchestersinc4



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Field Trip, Friendship, Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethewinchestersinc4/pseuds/Lovethewinchestersinc4
Summary: Peter goes on a field trip to Stark Industies. For the first time ever, everything goes right.**Not a cliche because I really needed a fic where Peter wasn't a pussy and there was no over drama.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 341





	1. Monday

Peter woke up earlier than usual in order to make it in time for school with the said essay in hand. Now, he regretted it. The moment he sat in his chemistry class and Mr. Harrington announced they would be going to a field trip, he realized that he should have just stayed home and kept working on his suit according to Mr. Stark's instructions. Even if Tony never would have allowed it if he knew. 

"Oh, man, this is going to be so much fun!!" Ned said as they walked out of their class that morning. 

"Right… I guess." Peter said, unconvinced. Sure, the fact that Flash never believed him about his so called internship at Stark Industries was never such a problem, because honestly, Peter couldn't care less what Flash, or anyone else thought about him… besides MJ. But that was not something he would just say out loud. Like ever. 

Especially after what happened with Liz. 

But Peter never liked the attention anyway, and in a matter of fact, he already knew Stark Industries pretty well. It's not like he really needed that tour. 

"Dude, you'll be finally be able to prove Flash he's wrong! You should be like, super excited!" Ned said happily while starting to devour his pizza slice. 

"Ned, even if I came by and showed Flash a photo of me with Tony Stark, he wouldn't admit he was wrong because it's simply just Flash. And honestly, after everything that happened with Liz, I don't really care. I just don’t want to attract too much attention to myself." Peter told his friend. 

He knew that Ned knew he was right. Both about the issue of unwanted attention and Flash. Why, for the love of god, could not the school pick up any other science related field trip? 

"Hey guys, I'm not interrupting anything right?" MJ appeared in front of them. She had this book tugged beneath her hand and her school bag was half open, all seen to the eyes of everyone else. 

"Nah… I mean, yea sure you can sit- no you're not interrupting…" Peter mumbled under his breath. Whatever he had with Liz, it gave him absolutely no experience on how to deal with girls. Especially not MJ. 

"Good. Well, I just wanted to remind you, that as the Academic Decathlon Team, we must come to all the field trips in our class. Even if you had the worst luck with the chosen one, and you really want to hit Flash in his had and pray he never wakes up." 

"Gee, thanks for reminding me what I already knew, MJ." Peter muttered under his breath. 

"Hey, don't be so upset. It’s just a tour anyway. What exactly could go wrong anyway?" she asked him. 

A lot could go wrong. Like, it's freaking Stark Industries at Friday morning. Everything could go wrong. 

***

Peter arrived at an empty home. That was normal. His aunt was working super hard to make sure they could pay rent for the house. Peter knew that Tony has offered May more than once - when he thought Peter was not hearing - to help his aunt with the rent, but May always refused him. Peter understood that. May wanted to know that she was earning what she had, and not given, just like Peter did. And besides, he never wanted Mr. Stark to think that he was using him for his money. 

Peter has offered May to move to a less expensive neighborhood once, a few months after the death of his uncle Ben, but his aunt refused. She could not leave the apartment where she had so many memories of Ben and their happy family. So, it was rare that Peter saw his aunt at all, for all the shifts she took. It wasn't ideal, but it was what it was, and he learned to love what he was given. 

He left the form he got from Mr. Harrington in kitchen for May to sign and went into his bedroom to get his homework done as fast as possible so he could go and scour around as Spider-Man. Make sure everything's fine. 

It became his greatest mission after what happened to his uncle Ben. He couldn't stand the thought that there were other people who could be in danger, that there's other people just like him who lost someone they so deeply cared about. He knew he couldn't save everybody. Tony had reminded him that very often. But it was still his greatest mission. Peter guessed that it will always be. 

By the time May arrived home, Peter was already back from his search. 

"I ordered us Chinese." He told his aunt as she entered their tiny apartment. 

"That's great, Pete. Thanks. How was your school day?" she asked him as she put down her bag on the nearest chair, then sat down next to him on the couch. 

"Fine, I guess. Normal. We're having a field trip on Friday." Peter said cautiously.

"Oh... that's great. It'll be fun. Do you have any form I should sign on?" she asked. 

Peter gave her the paper without saying a word.  
May looked at it for a moment, and then, she burst out laughing. 

"That is not funny, aunt May!" peter said. 

"Sure, it is! It's hilarious! Did you tell Tony yet? I bet you didn't. You know, you don't have to worry about anything. It will be just like any other tour. Mr. Stark is way to busy to bother himself with high school tour. He won't be there to embarrass you." 

"Aunt May, I did not tell Mr. Stark about it, and I have no intention on doing so. I really don't want to bother him about that. And I'm not afraid about him embarrassing me. I just think this is completely unnecessary since I've been there more than I could count. " Peter explained himself. 

It was a half-truth. The issue of unwanted attention bothered him more. God, he hated this. Therefore, he never had any attention to follow Mr. Stark's footsteps and let the world know that he is in fact Spider Man. 

May said nothing as she kept giggling to herself and signed the form.


	2. Wednsday

"How's it going, kid? How's school?" was the first thing Mr. Stark asked Peter as he entered the lab at the 79th floor of Stark Industries building. 

"Normal, I guess. Nothing new so far." Peter said. He was not going to tell Mr. Stark about the trip. Like, Ever. 

"Right. Sure. Let's work on you're suit. I've got some ideas on how to improve her, and I thought, since the last time I improved it without telling you and it didn't end up so well, we should work on it together." Mr. Stark said. 

Sometimes its surprised Peter how attentive Mr. Stark had become after everything that happened between them. They had bad communication and couldn't understand each other for a very long time, but Mr. Stark had changed since then. 

Well, sometimes. He was still the same cocky, insufferable bastard. 

"Oh… I think it's a really good idea." Peter came by and sat next to Mr. Stark.

They had worked together and discussed about the suit for long three hours before it was time for Peter to go home. 

"Be careful on the streets, listen to your aunt, etc., etc.," Mr. Stark yelled at Peter when he left the lab. 

"I'm always listening to my aunt!" Peter yelled back. 

"I know! What a nerd. But it's good, good, you're a good nerd. Don't get drunk, Peter." 

"Don't get drunk yourself, Mr. Stark."

"I never get drunk! Like ever!" 

"Right. I'll be here tomorrow on the same hour, Mr. Stark." 

"Tony," he said. Peter turned. 

"I know your name is Tony." 

"No, kid, don't ruin the scene. It had a dramatic effect on the conversation-" 

"You are ruining the 'dramatic effect on the conversation' more than I am." Peter laughed. 

"Right, right. Shut up kid. But seriously. Just call me Tony. It really is OK." He said. 

Peter's breath stopped in his chest for moment. 

It wasn't the first time Mr. stark told Peter he could call him Tony. It always warmed Peter's heart to know that he cared enough, but he could never… He didn’t want Mr. Stark to think he was getting too comfortable, too cozy, that he was exploiting what he was given. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Stark," and we walked away as fast as possible, before Tony would make him spill all his guts and fears.


	3. Friday

"OK, remember, this is a field trip from school. You're representing Midtown while in here, and I expect flawless behavior from every each and one of you. Also, I would like to remind you a few of our safety rules – you do not leave the group without permission for any reason, you do not touch anything, you do not interfere when the tour guide is talking. If you have any question, I'm sure you'll be free to ask it. If the tour guide says he can't answer or can't let you go somewhere, you do not argue with him. I expect you to follow these rules and make sure our school is represented for the best. This is the first time Midtown school is here, and if you give Stark Industries any problem, they just won’t agree for us to bring students here next year, and that won't be fair." Mr. Harrington reminded everyone as the got off the buss in front of Stark Industries. 

"Well, Parker, I bet you're going to be humiliated when everybody see you don't have an internship here." Flash nudged Peter's shoulder. 

"No, I really won't, but you'd think that I am either way, so… whatever." Peter said and moved away from Flash to stand next Ned and MJ. 

He heard Flash mutter to himself an angry "Whatever," under his breath. A normal kid wouldn't have been able to hear from such a distance, but Peter did, and a secret, small smile spread over his lips. 

Peter liked to think he was better than Flash and more mature when it came to the whole rivalry thing they had between them, but seriously, who could resist making Flash angry? Not peter, he knew there were others who though just like him. Probably MJ. Ned too, even if he never really knew what to tell Flash in the heat of the moment. 

As they walked into the building, all the other students' mouths opened, and awe could be seen on their faces. Even if Peter himself had been to Stark Industries million times before, he could still understand why the other students were impressed. Stark Industries building… it was just something else, especially for kids who just love science. 

"OK, Midtown school. Welcome to Stark Industries. My name is Emilia, I will be your tour guide. Now, I'm sure your teacher has already told about safety rules, but I'll repeat them again in a minute anyway. First of all, these are your badges, you're to keep them with you at all times, or else security will drag you out of here and that won't be nice. These badges are guest ones, so don't try to enter places you're not suppose to enter to with them. it won't work. At the end of the tour you have to return the badges to me, because we have a limited number of them. Now, safety rules…" 

When Emilia finally finished with the safety rules, she started hanging over the badges. The badges had no name on them besides the word 'guest' and even though Peter has already had a badge with his name on it, he still took the guest badge anyway. No extra attention was needed, in his opinion. 

"No internship badge, Parker? I knew you were lying!" Flash laughed. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Of course you knew Flash, it's not like you didn't say it to me almost every day." Peter told him. 

Flash shut up his mouth and turned away from him to stand first in line. They went through a regular security check, and then entered the building. 

"OK, listen up. We are going to start our tour in a MO3 lab, which is basically were Stark Industries develop medicines for wounded soldiers and people with extremely unusual injuries. Is there anyone in here who wants to be a doctor later in his years?" Emilia asked the group. A few raised their hand. 

"Great! So as part of the tour will be meeting Dr. Sanders who the head of this lab is, and if you want, you'll be able to ask her any question you thought about. But I must warn you ahead, she might not be able to answer all of your questions due to classified information." Emilia said as she led them to the elevator. 

"Please, no more then twenty can enter inside it, so those who won't be able to enter with me to the elevator, you need to press on the 29th floor. I will be waiting for you straight in front of the doors with the rest of the group." She said right as the elevator arrived. 

Of course, Peter didn't make it to enter to the elevator as he stood at the end of the group line, but he didn't mind the wait, especially when Flash was the first one to enter the elevator. 

"Dude, this is so cool. This place is awesome. Do you think we'll be able to go the lab where Mr. Stark develops his Iron Man suits?" Ned asked. 

"Obviously, no, Ned. These labs are probably way too classified and private. It's a school tour for the love of god. They'll take us to the most normal labs ever," MJ huffed. 

Ned pouted.

"It's still going to be awesome, Ned, you don't have to worry." Peter said. 

"Sure, but with your internship-" 

"If Peter had an internship, he wouldn't have taken a guest's badge from Emilia. Looks like Flash was right after all." Said a boy named Ellen when they finally entered the elevator.

"So, you were lying about your internship after all?" Betty asked. 

"No, I wasn't, I just don't think I have to prove myself to any of you. If you believe me, it fine, if you don't, I don't care. But just to explain, internship means you have a certain number of hours you must come to the lab. If I brought my badge with me, it would be written down as working hours, and then I would lose real working hours in favor of the tour. Which I have no intention of doing so." Peter explained. 

It was a half-truth, because he wasn’t lying about this fact. The real reason he hadn't brought his badge was simply because he didn't want Mr. Stark to know he was in the building and find out about the tour. 

They walked out of the elevator and Emilia led them to MO3. 

They entered the lab, a lab that looked kind of like the permanency, and Emilia led them to an office at the end of it. Actually, Peter has never been to this lab himself because he never really needed to, so he thought this could be interesting for him as well, especially after he saw Dr. Sanders.

Dr. Sanders was young. Like, maybe thirty. Peter realized how smart she must have been in order to become the head of this huge lab in such a young age. The thought reminded him of Mr. Stark. 

Dr. Sanders greeted the group with a big, beautiful smile, and started explaining the class of their latest project. 

As soon as she finished, lots of hands were raised in the air. One girl asked Dr. Sanders how she ended up the head of the lab in such a young age. Another one asked her what she thought was the expectations would be from their latest project. One boy asked if she think these medicines might be developed for regular people too and not only for soldiers. 

And then Flash had to ask if it is possible to hire high school interns in Stark Industries, because it's Flash and he couldn't just let go and ask a normal question. But Dr. Sanders's answer surprised even Peter himself. 

"Usually, Stark Industries don't take interns at such a young age, but we do have four or five interns that are high schoolers. I started as one. It really helped me get to the position I am in today. I don't say it was the reason that I got this job, but it certainly helped." 

Flash didn't say anything for a while. A few of the students kept sneaking their gazes in Peter's direction. Honestly, Peter didn't even know there were other high schoolers were interns in Stark Industries. 

And then Flash opened his mouth again. "So, Parker is really an intern here?" 

It was obvious to everyone that Dr. Sanders didn't know who Parker was, so Peter raised his hand. 

"I work with Mr. stark." He said bluntly. 

Dr. Sanders smiled. 

"Oh, right… I remember you now, I saw you at the conference Mrs. Potts held down last month. You presented that thing you were working on with Mr. Stark…" 

"Yes, High labeled and new functions for the new software were developing." 

"Right, right, I remember now! What's that software about, if you could remind me?" she asked. 

Peter smiled. "Sorry, I could tell all about it later, but it's classified to the public." 

"Humm, well. Never-mind then. But if you were asking about him-" Dr. Sanders turned to a shocked Flash, "-then I guess Parker is really an intern here." 

And Flash did not say one word against Peter for the rest of the day.


	4. Monday

This morning, Peter was actually popular, which was something he never thought would have happened. 

All the kids from his class were suddenly interested in him, and even though Peter told himself it shouldn't matter at all, it still kind of made him feel good. Oh, sue him. He deserved that, didn't he? 

After Dr. Sanders confirmed that he was an intern at Stark Industries after all, no one dared to think he was lying, but if there was one person that nothing had an effect on, it was MJ. 

MJ was probably the only person Peter cared what she thought, besides Ned, his aunt May and Mr. Stark. She was also the only person who didn't give a shit that he was an intern now that everybody wouldn't stop talking about. 

Which Peter realized was ridiculous to hope for. MJ believed him when no else except for Ned did, and she didn’t care about it back then. 

Why should she care about this now? 

But Peter still wanted her too. More than he wanted Liz to care. More than he ever wanted someone to care. 

So, he decided he would invite her over to his house for sprint studying for the math exam. He would also invite Ned, to not hurt his feelings, and to not make MJ suspicious about anything. 

And when MJ said: "Yea, sure, we can go to you're house straight after school," he was the happiest person in the whole world.


	5. Bonues Chapter

Ned said he couldn't come over to Peter's house because he had to watch over his neighbor, a promise Ned didn't even remember he did.

But honestly, Peter wasn't disappointed at the discovery. In fact, it made him super happy, because it meant Peter had a one time all alone, just him and MJ. Sure, they would study, because they're both nerds like that, but still, alone time with MJ? Who would dare to say no to that? 

But before Peter could even think about his time with MJ at the afternoon, he first had the Academic Decathlon Team practice. Usually, Peter liked those, but with the MJ time looming in the distance, and the shocked faces of everyone in his class after they found out he really did have an internship at Stark Industries, well, Peter was never the kind of a guy that wants to get a lot of attention. He's always been shy, so the idea of wearing a mask in his Spider-Man time was not something he ever planned on giving up like Mr. Stark did. 

"Pete, are you coming? Do you want MJ to murder us for running late?" Ned nudged Peter's shoulder. 

"No, no, sorry. I was just thinking…" 

"About the fact that I left you all alone with MJ?" Ned lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fuck! Ned! Can't you be more embarrassing than that?" Peter asked sarcastically.

The two entered to the Academic Decathlon Team room and sat in the table that was already occupied by MJ and a few other girls. Flash was the last one to come, right at the last minute, and the meeting had started. 

"Ok, guys, I know we had a really good win back in DC, but that doesn’t mean we can allow ourselves to sit back and enjoy the view. The final competition is really close, even if it seems to all of us that its miles away. So, we got to work hard and practice If we want to be respectful at the finals here." MJ talked. 

It always impressed Peter, how MJ was never that popular and still, no one ever dared to cross her or disrespect her. The girl had an iron fist for sure, because no one, not even Flash, has ever had the courage to interrupt MJ in the middle of her speech.

"Is there anything anyone wants to say?" MJ asked after a moment of silence. No one said a word. 

"OK, so let's begin. The subject of the competition is gases this time, so we will focus on that. Those of you who take extra chemistry will need to help, alright?"

For an hour, they had gone through fifty six questions on possible combinations of gases. It wasn't until then that Peter's phone started ringing. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll just… turn it off-" Peter mumbled as he took his phone out of his pocket awkwardly. 

But as he held the phone in his hand and saw the name on the screen, he changed his mind immediately. 

"I'm so sorry, but it’s important call, I'll be right back in a minute…" he said to his friends. 

"Why Parker? If it's so important for you to answer in the middle of practice, why don't you pick up the phone here, so we all could know what's so important?" Flash taunted him. 

Peter looked over to MJ. Her face said that if it was important, it's OK if he leaves, but Flash annoyed him so much… Not only Peter decided to answer the phone, but he put the conversation on speaker. 

"Hi, Mr. Stark, is everything OK?" Peter answered. Everyone's mouths, besides Ned and MJ, dropped. 

"Hey, kid, what's up? I called because I just found out you were in here in a field trip on Friday. Why didn't you say anything? I would have dropped by and taken you up to the lab. I have some new, serious improvements to the project." Mr. Stark said. 

"I didn't want to bother you, Mr. Stark. I thought you probably had more important busyness than a high school field trip." Peter said, almost blushing. 

"Nonsense, kiddo, you should have told me. If you did, we could make some fun of those friends of yours." 

"I'm glad I didn’t tell you then. It would be so weird if you just started making fun of friends, Mr. Stark." 

"Ughhh, kid, you are a party pooper. But never mind. Listen to me. You and I, we're in this together. I don’t want you to ever feel uncomfortable not tell me something. Even if you think it would bother me or something like that. Ok? We need to trust each other." Mr. Stark said. 

"I do trust you, Mr. Stark." 

"It's Tony, we've already spoken about it, and that's good, cause I trust you too. By the way, you and May are coming over for dinner. Pepper's cooking so don't worry." And with that, he hung up the phone, leaving Peter with a bunch of shocked to the core teenagers. 

Peter looked at his team mates awkwardly. 

"I told you guys I have an internship."


End file.
